moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:N0ScOpZ/New Missions Soon!!
'NOTE:' Comments have been blocked because I can't reply to them all. If you have something to ask, do it on my talk page. N0ScOpZ - Talk 20:59, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Update: Mission 11 has been released. You have to go to the observatory which is that telescope thing. You get CocoLoco Update 2: It has been comfirmed that Rofl, the teeth moshling, will be released in Mission 12 Intro Hello there everbody, it's N0ScOpZ here with a very special blog post. As you may already know, Series 2 of the Super Moshi Missions are going to come out anytime this month, and I would just like to give a baddie round-up, the baddie's weapons and gadgets, and some of the new Moshlings that will be rewarded in the Missions. Baddies: Dr. Strangeglove is a scientific genius and former Doctor of Moshlingology who served as a Sinister Minister in the gloomy days of the Glunge Age. Strangeglove developed a twiste d hatred for Moshlings after a Musky Husky he was experimenting on mistook his hand for a packet of sausages and mangled it – thus the glove. Bloopy, Podge, Fabio, Mustachio, Bruiser, Ned, Rocko, Fishlips, Squiff, Pirate Pong, Black Jack, and Freak Face are the Glumps - CLONC's terrible minions. Watch your back because these brainless orbs of evil will wreak havoc on Monstro City! And whatever you do, beware of their super gooptastic moves like the Triple Tooth Terrorbite and Scowling ScrimScrams. As a leading member of C.L.O.N.C, this deliciously evil candy criminal never goes anywhere without a big bag of tooth-rotting treats and a Hypno Blaster lollipop. But is Sweet Tooth a he or a she? Who knows because the last monster to ask is still in moshpital, wearing a gobstopper! Accident-prone creators of some of C.L.O.N.C.’s most dastardly contraptions (including various Glumping machines), Sprockett and Hubbs are the untrustworthy robotic duo who can’t stop squabbling. Hubbs is the hyperactive little bubblehead inventor who can’t stop babbling on about oil cocktails and circuitboard sandwiches whilst flitting around on his rollerball. Maybe he has a screw loose? Sprockett is the serious lunk with a short fuse who seems to think he’s the brains behind S&H Industries. Sneaky, sly and shifty may be on Dr. Strangeglove's calling card, but he chose a perfect substitute by dressing his Glumps as Headmaster of Super Moshiversity. Mustachio's charming good looks and perfectly groomed Mustache may have fooled the Super Moshis for a while, but he was sure to be found out when they cracked the case. 'Baddie Gadgets' Baddielac 9000 With its Self-Destruct-O-Matic, Deluxe Ear Whacker 2078 Sound System, Terrible Tailfins, Boingtastic Ejector Seat, Power Bulge, Hidden Glump-Blasters, CLONC-Tastic Extendable Hubcaps, Fire-Breathing Gloop Spreader and Goo Boosters, it's no wonder the Baddielac has never been seen in Monstro City. It's just too fast and has only ever been seen as a purple blur whizzing by. Headmaster's Organ A devious counteractive lullaby is how the Headmaster's Organ takes control of the students at Moshiversity in the dead dread darkness of night. The melody is sweet, yet deadly. Don't forget to pack your earplugs when heading off to Moshiversity. You'll need them to keep the organ's cacophonous clutches away from you! CLONC Super Weapon Originally a turbo-charged Sunsmasher 9000 model, the CLONC Super Weapon was foiled by the Super Moshis who changed up the blueprints. The Super Weapon backfired when it was equipped with a Liquid Socks powered core, a rubber chicken in the engine, a Fist of Fun, a cardboard rudder, and a jelly filling. Glump-O-Tron 3000 It remains a mystery as to how Sprockett and Hubbs have rigged this frightful machine to work but we put our minds together and came up with some pretty good theories. Moshlings go in and Glumps come out but nobody knows what happens inside. One thing's for sure: All variations of the Glump-O-Tron take mega Super Moshi power to defeat. CLONC Blimp CLONC's evil airship can sometimes be spotted hovering high above Monstro City. Only the bravest Super Moshis have ever stepped paw inside. It is rumoured to be kept afloat with Squiff's Stinkbomb Gasses but only members of CLONC know what really runs this behemoth baddie blimp. Moshlings Here are some of the Moshlings that would either be rewarded for completing a mission, or by unlocking new seeds. Tingaling Noisies 2,3 and 4 Tunies 2,3 and 4 Snowies 2,3 and 4 Pop (popcorn) Judder (jackhammer) Ice Skater HipHop (Radio) French Horn Moshling Pom Pom (Puffball Moshling) Loch Ness Monster Moshling (possibly) Podipy (possibly) Noodle Bowl Moshling Rooby the Plucky Puncharoo Rofl (Teeth) Wrestler Moshling Mushroom Moshling Tappy O'Really (leprachuan) Micro Dave Green Apple Fizzy (Drink) Peanut Moshling And Lots lots lots more.Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment, any rude comments will be deleted any you will get a warning! Category:Blog posts